


I lub you

by ashxlou



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 14:15:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashxlou/pseuds/ashxlou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on that freaking muke photo from twitter of them in the studio</p>
            </blockquote>





	I lub you

The boys were in LA in a studio recording. Michael sat on a chair waiting for his turn to go inside the recording booth. Luke decided to take pictures with the boys and upload to twitter. First he took a picture with Calum and then he wanted to take a picture with Michael. Ashton was recording so he couldn't take a picture with him right at the moment.   
-Mikeyyyy, let's take a photo! Luke said.   
-No, fuck off. Michael answered.   
Luke just ignored him and walked towards him with his phone out. He smiled creepily and looked at Michael.   
Michael looked at him and laughed.   
-What the hell are you doing Luke?   
Luke quickly snapped a photo.   
-I just took a selfie with you. He smiled.   
-God I hate you. Michael said.   
Luke just continued smiling and said;  
-No you don't.   
He captioned the photo with "Ermergerd Michael I lub you".   
He then sat down on his own chair. 

After Michael had been in the recording booth he sat down next to Luke and smirked.   
-What? Luke asked.   
-"Ermergerd Michael I lub you"! Michael mocked.   
-Oh, shut up. Luke said and continued playing on his phone.   
-Aaw, don't worry Lukey. I lub you too. Michael said.   
Luke couldn't help but smile as Michael laid his head down on Luke's shoulder and kissed his neck lightly. 

When they got back to the hotel it was late and Luke wasn't a bit tired. Ashton and Calum were both yawning and almost falling asleep in the elevator up to their rooms.   
Michael nudged Luke's arm.   
-You tired? He asked.   
Luke shook his head and asked;  
-Are you?   
Michael shook his head as well.   
When they walked out of the elevator Ashton and Calum both quickly said goodnight and went into the rooms where they were staying.   
Luke and Calum were sharing a room and Michael and Ashton were sharing another one.   
-You wanna do something fun? Michael asked Luke.   
-Yeah, like what? Luke questioned.   
-I don't know just.... something outside of this hotel. Michael said.   
-Oh, I know. Follow me. He then said and pulled Luke with him by the arm.   
They walked up a set of stairs and Michael hushed Luke about five times on the way.  
-Are we even allowed to be here? Luke whispered.   
-Probably not. Michael mumbled quietly.   
They got to a door and went through it. Luke's eyes widened in surprise.   
They were on the roof of the hotel. The view was amazing.   
-Wow. Luke said quietly as he sat down.   
Michael sat down beside him and they both sat there for a while. Just talking about life, touring, the band and the album.   
Then they both went silent, it was a comfortable silence. 

Luke could all of a sudden feel someone watching him so he looked to his left to see Michael staring right at him.   
-What? Luke asked, raising an eyebrow.   
-Oh.. uh nothing. Michael answered.   
Luke returned his gaze towards the sky and looked at all the stars.   
He felt a hand touch his and all of a sudden Michael's hand was in his.   
Luke could feel himself blushing.   
He turned his head towards Michael and was just about to say something when Michael suddenly kissed him.   
Luke was surprised and his heart was beating so fast. It took him a while but he started kissing back.   
Michael's hands moved to Luke's waist slowly and Luke moved his hands to the back of Michael's neck. 

The two boys sat on the roof for hours just talking and kissing a bit now and then. And that was the night when they both told each other about their feelings.

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at endings


End file.
